


Memento mori

by White_Kou



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eму больше не было места в мире живых.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento mori

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Squalicorax

Листья желтой россыпью шуршали под ногами, срываясь с веток и опадая прямо на тропу, из-за чего та казалась заброшенной и немного сказочной. Впрочем, Акихико не обманывался по этому поводу. За несколько лет дорожка, петляющая среди растущих на склоне деревьев, утратила свою романтическую привлекательность, которой заманивала склонных к уединенному созерцанию. Да и много ли романтики в дороге, ведущей на кладбище?

Подъем на гору легко дался Акихико, и вскоре перед ним простерся гранитный город мертвых. Эти серые, неприглядные, испещренные именами камни были слишком знакомы, чтобы угнетать или наводить тоску. Он был здесь частым гостем.

Захватив у храма все необходимое и набрав в небольшое ведерко воды, Акихико пошел вглубь, а потом свернул направо, чтобы через двадцать шагов остановиться и, коротко вздохнув, опуститься на колени.

Они стояли здесь, два одинаковых камня с разными именами. 

— Ну, здравствуйте, — тихо сказал Акихико и сложил руки в молитве.

Царящая в городе мертвых тишина окутывала со всех сторон, наполняя покоем и умиротворением. Все звуки — дыхание, биение сердца и далекий осенний шёпот леса стали внезапно громкими, словно музыка, льющаяся из инструмента под умелыми пальцами музыканта. Акихико вздохнул и открыл глаза.

— Как ты тут? — едва слышно сказал он и зачерпнул воды.

Холодные прозрачные струйки потекли вниз, окрашивая камень в более темный тон, и, ловко обогнув надпись, устремились к земле.

— Мне не хватает тебя, Шинджи. — Голос сорвался на вздохе, превратившись в полустон. Акихико должен был помнить солнечный свет, бьющий в окно их комнаты, разломленную напополам конфету, крепкое рукопожатие и усталый взгляд из-под отросшей челки, а вместо этого...

— Я смирился, — прошептал он, чувствуя, как остывает на его руках чужая кровь, как тяжелеет в объятьях обмякшее тело. В тот день Шинджиро боролся до конца. И умер с улыбкой. — Я смирился, — повторили дрожащие губы, и воспоминания рассеялись, затерявшись в лепестках траурных лилий.

Вода текла по граниту, собираясь у основания небольшой урны. Еще пара лет, и Акихико отправится к океану развеять пепел и навсегда отпустить Шинджи. Как тот и хотел — в день своего двадцатипятилетия он станет по-настоящему свободным. 

Акихико немного завидовал. Настолько, насколько живые могут завидовать мертвым. 

Стать свободным — звучит красиво, но еще больше он хотел бы отправиться к той, чья могила была по соседству. 

Темный гранит и пустая урна — бутафория для исчезнувшей из этого мира Арисато Минако. Его личный божок, которому он поклонялся. Маленький идол, которого он навещал.

— Я очень скучаю, Минако. 

Воспоминания взрезали незажившую рану — рассекли до самой кости, вынуждая почти выть от боли. Напускное умиротворение схлынуло, как волна, оставляя за собой лишь голый, раскалённый солнцем отчаяния унылый песок. Акихико зажмурился, кусая губы. Столько времени прошло, а он... Он готов отдать всё, лишь бы приходить сюда не к Минако, а с ней. Лишь бы держать её за руку по эту сторону, в мире живых.

— Как жаль, что ты ушла без меня.

Злость, ярость, отрицание... Как такое могло случиться? Как могла она, маленькое смеющееся солнышко, сделать шаг навстречу Смерти, оставив его позади? 

— Я продолжил жить без тебя.

Каждую ночь он видит кошмары. В них Акихико раз за разом переживает ту последнюю ночь. Ночь, в которой Минако была рядом: выгибалась в его руках, отвечала на ласки, говорила, что любит и всегда будет рядом. Он чувствовал тепло её кожи и запах волос, ладонями ощущал нежность её груди. В этих снах он сходит с ума, погружаясь в её мягкую плоть, и стонет, оплетенный её ногами — горько-сладко и отчаянно, зная, чем закончится этот кошмар. Каждую ночь в этих снах Минако уходит. К другому — к Рёджи, который отрастил черные крылья и превратился в Смерть.

— Наверное, ты бы улыбнулась, Минако, — прошептал он, глядя в серое небо. — Сказала бы, что я ревнивый и глупый, что...

Слова оборвались, унесенные порывом ветра. Да и нужны ли они? Что толку разговаривать с мертвым камнем и урной, в которой нет её праха?

Гранит темнел, впитывая горячую влагу, которую щедро дарил склонившийся над ним человек. Боль пряталась, уходила глубже, время закрывало старые раны, чтобы потом, в следующий раз, вскрыть их и дать ей выплеснуться вновь.

Пустое ведерко звякнуло, брошенное у храма, и осталось там в ожидании другого посетителя. Два одинаковых камня с разными именами затерялись в городе мертвых. Тусклые, по-осеннему влажные листья скользили под ногами на спуске. Пахло сыростью и скорым дождем. Акихико возвращался в мир живых. 

Мир, в котором ему давно не было места.


End file.
